Unexpected
by lunabloodmoon666
Summary: The sheriffs daughter has a shady home life, so when she goes to the boardwalk and meets the lost boys how does she gain their attention without trying? (give it a shot - I don't know where this is going but i will update more soon)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the lost boys and never will sadly, I do however own Eris.**

**Star, Laddie and Michael ECT. Never happened the guys lived :)**

**Eris POV**

I was watching the crowds sadly. I watched the children as they changed to adults and the crowds thickened along with the smell of alcohol, weed and the normal grease filled foods. Sighing I shifted leaning further into the bench before pulling out my MP3 and turning the volume full blast as the boardwalk's natural music was too loud and still caused a faint buzzing under my music. I flipped some of my long black tresses over my shoulder as I started tapping odd beats to Bon Jovi while observing the people.

I pulled my knees into my chest leaning my chin on them as I wrapped my arms around them relaxing as I slowly let myself get lost in the music. Sighing in content I opened my eyes to see four bikes parked a few metres away with four guys around them. I watched them and looked each over frowning at the familiar air that surrounded them.

The tallest had a strong jaw that was gently pointed showing him as being Native American, he had thin eyes observing everything around him and his friends. His lips were thin but his lower lip jutted out slightly as he bit the inside of his lip out of frustration. His long black hair trailed down between his shoulder blades. He wore a black leather jacket that had a red stitched tiger up the right arm and wore black jeans and leather boots for riding his bike.

The next tallest had long pale blonde hair that was brushed recklessly backwards from the fast wind he rode from. He had a playful air around him and a grin that hid the darkness behind his green eyes. He had high cheek bones and a gently shaped jaw. He was wearing a black fishnet top, black leather coat and white skinny jeans with brown leather cowboy boots.

He was playfully pushing the youngest appearing one who had a cupid face, his eyes bulged slightly, his slightly chubby cheeks and pouty lips made him look younger but looking at his stance and eyes I could see he was older then he looked. He was wearing a white stained wife beater and patchwork jacket with woman, skulls, bands and various other patterns covering every inch along with badges and safety pins which his friend also had. He wore simple jeans and trainers for comfort more than fashion, but his hair was long honey toned ringlets forming down his back barely brushing his spine.

The last guy had bleach blonde almost white hair that spiked up before falling in a few loose waves around his shoulders. He had gentle stubble making him appear more aged then he was. He was wearing a prominent smirk that clearly said he knew something everyone else didn't and his stance was predatory as he gazed into the crowds. His clothing was simple, black jeans, shirt and trench coat along with biker boots.

Shrugging I simply carried on listening to my music until it blinked at me announcing it was low battery groaning in slight annoyance I turned it of instantly mourning the music as the carousels creepy tune echoed from the distance and screams tore their way into my ears. Looking up to the sky to see on an off chance there would be some stars I rolled my eyes at the fact it was overcast and cloudy. Smirking to myself lightly I put my MP3 in my pocket. Standing up I straightened my black loose hoodie before pulling the hood up as my hair instantly started moving in the slight breeze. Slinging my black leather satchel over my shoulder I headed to the end of the boardwalk to the edge of the ocean where Pete told me to meet him before we go home. I sighed at the almost empty parking lot before stiffening at the sound of laughter, rolling my eyes I turned with a groan sighing in annoyance when I saw two of the more known surfer nazis. One had a blue Mohawk and was simply wearing a pair of tatty grey jeans and a pair of blue trainers. His friend had light blonde hair curled behind his ears and a tan which contrasted his light blue shorts and white tank top greatly.

"Hey cutie" The blue haired freak grinned eyeing my covered body as I rolled my eyes looking for any witnesses. Shrugging I turned and walked to the bench hoping they would go away.

"Ya shouldn't be alone sweet, here me and me mate will keep ya company" The blonde said, his voice made a mental image of slime jump into my mind.

"I'm fine alone thank you, I don't need a pair of idiotic nimrods to 'guard' me so fuck off" I spoke calmly as the pair gaped before the blue haired face scrunched in anger.

"Bitch! We were gonna be gentle on ya but now I think it would be best if ya play dead since your gonna get it hard!" He growled as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh fuck off you dipshit! If you wanna start a fight I advise you get some more mates cause I will cut you the fuck up if you start alone!" I growled back as he smirked.

"That so? I like em rough!" He said before advancing when he was at arm's length away I swung my bag at him hitting him in the face before thrusting my fist into his nose. Pleased when I heard a crunch I pulled back spinning as the blonde came up behind me, I kicked him in the shins pulling my bowie knife from my waistband roughly placing it at his now sweaty throat as his friend was still whimpering curses on the floor holding his nose.

"You ok?" I heard an amused voice shout, off guard I turned slightly giving the blonde a moment of surprise to punch my knee making me fall as I kicked out hitting him in the jaw. He rammed himself back as he shouted curses while tears fell from his face. Rolling my eyes I grabbed my now fallen knife turning to see who interrupted. I shrugged at seeing the four men from earlier.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said grabbing my now muddy satchel kicking the blue haired guy in the groin as he started getting up, he screamed lightly as the four men involuntarily flinched making me smirk. Looking over the scene I shrugged the bag on my left shoulder before putting my knife away.

Looking over to the four guys I smirked. "Would you guys testify against me if I threatened these two?" I shouted. The bleach head smirked as the other two blonde snickered.

"Nope threaten away to your heart's content!" He shouted back. I flashed him a sweet smile before turning and grabbing the leader's ear painfully yanking him up so he was eye level letting the anger, pain and promises show on my features.

"Listen you little pisshead!" Looking in his eyes I saw fear flashing between pain and embarrassment. "You come near me again make sure you have a army, that was just some fun time for me. Believe me if I wanted you to feel real pain I would make it so bad your brain has to change in order to put up with it, I will force your mind to enjoy it. You or your mates even think about coming after me, I will get each and every one of you; I will make you watch as I skin each of your friends alive before giving you their remains for dinner. You will eat your friends and family, I will slowly day by day remove your skin as your next meal before I simply dismember you and I can tell you now I know what part will be lopped of first! Do you understand me?" I hissed in his face making eye contact the whole time as he quivered. Gulping he nodded. I smiled sweetly before letting go of his ear as he fell to the floor I saw him gulp before scrambling further away before passing out. Grinning I turned to the amused and shocked four with a raised eye brow.

"You said threaten to my heart's content, I could have made it worse but my ride should be here and I'm meant to stay out of trouble!" I muttered the last part with a slight groan as the four laughed or snickered. Rolling my eyes I went to the bench and pulled my knees into my chest as the four watched me.

"I'm David" the bleach head said walking over examining the damage on the now unconscious duo in amusement as the other three exchanged glances before inspecting them as well. I simply shrugged and replied. "Eris"

"I'm Paul" The light blonde said as he bounded over grinning before sitting next to me making my eyebrow rise in question.

"Marko" The curly haired said biting his nail focusing intently on the blue heads broken nose, the brunette simply watched me before holding a hand out to shake. I took his hand after a moment of looking into his dark brown eyes amused by the gesture.

"Dwayne" He mumbled before smirking as my amused expression, grinning Paul wrapped a hand around my waist.

"You know we can give you a lift if you want" David snickered to me after looking at each of his friends. I simply rolled my eyes and repeated that I had a ride.

"He's not here" I smiled happily replying "I know" confusing them, before they had the chance to ask however the beat up Desoto I loathed pulled into the parking lot. Sighing in annoyance and sadness I got out of Pauls grip mumbling a quick bye to them as they watched me enter the car.

Turning I looked my father over quickly taking a breath in my nose flinching internally at the scent of alcohol. He was short and plump, he had brown hair combed back and muscles over him along with many scars, and he was wearing brown slacks and a green stained shirt. He had light stubble over his chin and sharp cold eyes almost black; he had caterpillar eyebrows and thick lips.

I flinched as he sped dangerously fast out the lot watching the boys in the rear view mirror until they were out of sight. Grinning sharply in my direction he planted one of his pudgy grimy hands on my thigh squeezing it hard as he rubbed my leg up and down. I grimaced at the action but he paid no heed as he drove with half his attention on me. He lifted his hand and sharply lowered it with a harsh smack on my thigh, I knew better then to cry out by now and so held my cry in tightly as he smiled in glee before stroking the inside of my thigh, a natural reaction I pushed him away as he chuckled darkly. I softly rubbed my soon to be bruised thigh.

Focusing on the road again I saw we were almost home making my previous mood dissipate into fear. I felt blood drain from my face and hands as the blood seeped away from my skin. I gulped quickly as he parked before grabbing my arm yanking me threw his door making my hood fall and I tightened my grip on my bag pulling it into my chest. Pulling me to my feet he shoved me forward up the porch and through the unlocked door.

We never bothered to lock it...who would be stupid enough to break into the sheriffs home?


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the lost boys and never will sadly, I do however own Eris.**

**Star, Laddie and Michael ECT. Never happened the guys lived :)**

**Eris POV**

As I was shoved threw the door I yelped as I hit the doorframe with my shoulder. I heard him smirk. He slammed the door before grabbing my arm and yanking me threw to the living room, tears started to pour down my face.

"What were you doing talking to the lost boys?" He asked calmly and that was when I paused and looked to him, I saw anger pent in his facial features and knew I would experience pain tonight. They were the lost boys? I wanted to snicker; they were the ones that antagonized my dad and his staff! I wanted to hunt them down and hug each one!

"They stopped a couple of muggers that tried to get me..." I lied quickly as his eyes narrowed before he smirked releasing my now bruising arm. He gently removed my hoodie as more tears fell in rivers down my face. Some he brushed away others he ignored. When he removed my jacket he tossed it onto the back of the leather sofa. Turning he walked around me like a predator. When he was behind me he trailed his filthy fingers up my hips before caressing my stomach lifting my tank top slightly as I automatically pushed his hands away. Sighing angrily he yanked my head back by my hair as I held in a scream.

When my back was arched he let go before shoving me on the floor kicking my ribs. I winced as he straddled me, he then roughly groped my breasts making fresh tears form. He licked them away grinning before standing and slamming his foot down on my left arm as I released a pent up scream. He frowned before pulling me up by my hair again; he turned me so my back was to his chest before pushing me onto the sofa lifting up my tank exposing my scarred back. I wiggled unconsciously as he held me still with one hand.

I felt it then, he carved another dash in my back forming the thirteenth full tally chart on my back. I had taken a photo once in my mirror to see what he did to my back each time I screamed but regretted it instantly. My once pale and smooth back was now marred in dozens of angry scars forming along my back and starting up my spine.

Groaning at the painful sting I held my breath. He grunted before pulling away, he landed a kick to my stomach making me wince before he punched my thigh hard where he knew I cut myself. I felt blood seeping through my jeans as he left the room. When I heard the fridge door open and close I knew I would be fine. Pulling my damaged body up slowly I let the tears flow down dripping onto the dark wooden flooring. When I was on my feet I hurriedly gathered my satchel and hoodie before going up to my room quickly. I almost tripped as I reached the door. Pulling it open quickly I saw the stair case that led to my hidden room which was actually the attic. I sighed in relief before trudging up the stairs but not before pulling the door closed and locking it behind me. When I entered my room I automatically hung my hoodie up in my walk in closet before putting my satchel on the window seat. I glanced around my room.

It was painted black with dark wood floorings. My furniture consisted of a white four poster bed with light blue fabrics draped around it. I had a matching white set of bedside tables and a dressing table next to my wardrobe. I also had a pair of odd lamps on my bedside tables and other then that odd candles around the room. There was a small bookcase next to my window seat which was next to the stairs downstairs to the second floor.

On my dressing table sat a small note book with odd doodles and a pot of pens. In the first of the two drawers was make up which was only used when dad aka Pete hit me in the face or a noticeable place. I looked over to my small adjoining bathroom before heading into my small wardrobe pulling a pair of plaid red and white pyjama bottoms out and a plain back tank top, folding them over my right arm as I'm sure my left was now fractured. I walked into my light blue bathroom before carefully removing my clothes wincing when I saw the noticeable bruises forming on my thighs, arms and torso. Sighing sadly I walked into the shower letting it try to wash my problems away. Watching the diluted blood drain away I wiped my soapy cloth over my body making me smell like coconuts. I washed my hair with a tropical scented shampoo and conditioner before looking in the slightly fogged mirror.

When I finished in the shower I dried carefully before moisturising and bandaging my arm tightly and placing plasters on my cuts down my thigh. Pulling my pyjamas on I wrapped my long hair in a navy blue towel heading into my barely lit room. I turned my lamps on before laying on the window seat pulling the blue netted curtains to one side before pulling it back to almost lock me in the small rectangle. I relaxed covering my legs in a thick soft brown blanket. I towel dried my hair slowly watching the clouds in the sky hoping to see the moon ... or stars. When my hair was only slightly damp I ran my fingers threw it in my own world removing any tangles.

I started to doze off when rain started pattering against the window. Sleepily I moved the curtain walking the small distance to my bed that sat next to the window seat before the stairs. Pulling the unmade covers into a flat line I snuggled into the blue and brown patterned quilt before falling into a dreamless sleep.

I awoke to my I-phone blaring 'mama' by my chemical romance making me smile gently before tapping the screen to turn my alarm of. Rolling onto my back I gazed at the beams that supported the ceiling smiling as I remembered my fight to get this room.

Me, mum and dad moved here when I was three and I found this room begging it to become a tower so I could be the princess. My mum converted it for me putting fairy lights around the beams, they were still there but no longer worked. I sighed before throwing the covers back, I yelped as I remembered my left arm. Groaning I walked to the dressing table and observed myself.

I had a heart shaped face, slightly oval shaped eye which were a chocolate brown I inherited from my grandma as my mum had green eyes and my dad had grey. My nose was basic and was adorned with a little stud on my right nostril I got on my fourteenth birthday; my lips looked like I was always pouting. My long black hair reached my mid back and was pin straight. No matter how long I was in the sun my alabaster skin was always pale, it was a shade darker then white.

Grinning at the idea of going to the boardwalk I put my long hair in a clip holding it back as I dressed. Pulling a black t-shirt on and a pair of dark blue jeans I examined my arm wincing at the slightest pressure. I pulled a pair of odd socks on one with green frogs and the other was decorated in black and grey stars. Lastly I pulled my famous black hoodie on, it was three sizes too big but that was good since it meant I didn't have to worry about it rubbing on any wounds.

Grabbing my phone and MP3 I tossed them in my satchel making sure it already had my spare set of earphones, keys and wallet in. As I intended to spend the day at the boardwalk I went to my bookcase pulling my bible out and removing a couple of $50 bills from the pages. Stuffing them in my worn leather wallet I put it back as I grabbed a note book and couple of pens. Today was Wednesday so I knew Pete wouldn't be able to pick me up, sighing in relief I grabbed my pocket knife putting it and the books in my bag before placing my bowie knife in the back of my jeans making sure it was strapped in. Heading to my window I smiled when I saw Pete's car wasn't there. Grinning I headed to the kitchen.

The kitchen wasn't small but wasn't big. It had green coloured counters around the room, a big white stove and double door fridge next to the door that lead into the slightly dusty dining room. Grabbing a apple from the fridge I put it in my pocket before grabbing a bottle of water putting it in my bag. Taking a bite of the juicy fruit I walked out the front door not bothering to lock it.

The walk to the boardwalk was 30 minutes but I liked the walk. When I arrived it was just coming to 11am. Smiling at the bustling crowds I held my bag closer before looking threw the stalls, I saw some nice jewellery and clothes but I knew if I got any I would never wear it so why bother? When it started getting dark I had sat on the deck watching the sun set and massaging my covered arm as somebody rammed into me earlier and it hurt like hell now!

When the sun had fully set I had plugged in my earphones and started listening to Queen. Watching the ocean wipe away sandcastles and fill holes children attempted to dig. Sighing at the crowds as they thinned slightly before the punks, crazies and strange had replaced the loving families and colourful tourists.

Soon I flinched when somebody wrapped a arm around me, but what made it hurt was they had hugged my left side into their right making my arm hit them. Turning in slight shock, pain and annoyance I paused at seeing the pale blonde lost boy. Frowning slightly I tried to remember his name... Paul!

"Uh ... hey?" I asked a little awkward as he turned a Cheshire grin my way.

"Hiii!" He drawled out, I smelt him discreetly before I recognized the scent of weed. Rolling my eyes I got up and out from his grip using the banister as a support trying to keep my left arm relaxed.

"...You ok?" I asked when he stood with me, he nodded looking like a bobble head before tilting his head to the left in a pointing motion. I glanced over his left shoulder to see the other three not far behind him by their motor bikes all watching me. Raising a eyebrow in question I watched them all back. Marko snickered, Paul grinned before pulling me over to them. David grinned and Dwayne smiled slightly.

"Eris, you look good, how's your day been?" David asked smirking as he leaned on the banister slightly.

"It's been fine I guess, yours?" I was confused, why were they conversing with me? They were known to stick to them self's.

"Been fine mostly slept" They all smirked as if it was a inside joke, I smirked slightly.

"Fair enough" I said as Paul lit up a joint and passed it around. David took a drag before pulling a cigarette from behind his ear and smoking that instead. Marko who was stood next to me offered me a drag; rolling my eyes I shook my head declining as I heard yelling close. Looking around Dwayne I saw the surf nazis I beat up yesterday and some of their friends conversing looking over to me every now and then. Groaning I attempted to tune into the conversation Paul and Marko were almost squealing about.

Dwayne though heard my groan and followed my gaze before smirking.

"They won't come near you while your with us" He said catching the others attention who all gazed toward the surfers before looking to one another and smirking.

"Good to know, but I'm not going to be with you guys all night" I said rolling my eyes as Marko and Paul looked partially sad confusing me. Dwayne looked questioning and disappointed and David looked amused.

"Whyyy?" Paul whined giving me puppy dog eyes, I frowned.

"Well I'm assuming you guys have something better to do like terrorize the police, get high," I looked pointedly at Paul at that point making the others snicker. "Hook up with hot girls you know the stuff you guys are known for..." I said pointing of the points dramatically with my fingers.

Dwayne and David chuckled as Paul snickered and Marko howled in laughter holding his sides slightly at my sarcasm that dripped from each point.

"We are getting high, we can still terrorize people and we are with a hot girl!" Paul said wrapping a arm around my waist smirking at the other three who smirked back.

"Well I'm not hooking up with any of you, my dad is in the police and last time I got high I got arrested!" I protested smirking with a slight roll of my eyes.

"Aw come on we're all hot! Who's your dad and what happened when you got high last!?" Paul asked snickering and whining at the same time which was quite impressive.

"I punched my father and broke his nose, fractured his jaw and made sure he can't have kids..." I said smiling dreamily at the memory. The only bad part was when it was at a police conference, while he was speaking on the podium.

"AWESOME!" Paul shouted scaring some passer bys making me and the other's snicker.

"Who's your dad?" Dwayne asked suppressing a smirk unsuccessfully.

"Um he'sthesheriff!" I said quickly and quietly as they all looked at me confused.

"Care to repeat that?" David smirked.

"Urgh he's the sheriff ..." I groaned sadly as they all gained a thoughtful look after the slight shock passed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the lost boys and never will sadly, I do however own Eris.**

**Star, Laddie and Michael ECT. Never happened the guys lived :)**

**Eris POV**

I remembered the things my dad told me about the lost boys and suppressed a grin when they insisted on me hanging around them the rest of the evening. I had nothing better to do so I didn't protest much. Paul was insisting on pointing out girls with Marko's help and rating their hotness level. David and Dwayne were both just watching the crowds as I was listening amused to Paul and Marko's comments.

"Ok she's hot!" Marko snickered pointing to a small redhead wearing a green ruffled skirt and black tight vest and sandals.

"No way dude! Her legs are way too short!" I looked her over and shrugged a little but Paul saw and then grabbed my arm pulling me between him and Marko.

"What do you think?" Paul whined to me wrapping a arm over my shoulders while Marko simply snickered sending me a apologetic glance.

"She's hot, but she's interested in woman" I said easily gazing her up and down. Her legs were a little short but they accented her slim but toned frame.

"How do you know that?" Marko said, David and Dwayne had both at some point got closer behind us at hearing and seeing me check out the pretty girl.

"Do you want me to prove it?" I asked lightly joking but he nodded and pushed me forward slightly towards her. Rolling my eyes I walked to her feeling their eyes on me. Swinging my hips slightly I painted a flirty and gentle smile on my lips attracting her attention making her blush.

"Hey, you ok?" I said gently when I got in ear shot turning my body so I could watch the guys expressions. They looked shocked and amused.

"Y...yeah! Are you?" She stuttered quickly. I smiled and took her hand rubbing soothing circles over her hand to make her relax and calm down. She released a deep breath smiling at me.

"I'm fine, you look lonely over here and I was wondering if I could keep you company?" I asked with a soothing voice she blushed deeper and moved a step closer to me discreetly. I smiled encouraging.

"Um, I would l...love that!" She said beginning to grin. I pulled her slightly with me peeking back to see the guys all either laughing, smirking or grinning but following the same. I lead her to a small drink's stand and brought her a cold drink which she took blushing, I sat her on a bench and joined her as she shimmied closer, smiling shyly.

"I'm Eris" I said smiling as she blushed harder. I took her embarrassed moment to look harder over her facial features. She had a small button nose, soft rounded face and warm brown eyes. Her lips looked that of a china doll, she was wearing a light layer of makeup and peach toned lip gloss.

"I'm Kim..." She said breaking me out the staring before I noticed she was also checking me out as I smirked slightly, turning slightly I poked my tongue out my mouth out to Marko and Paul making them laugh loudly and David and Dwayne chuckle muttering to the laughing duo.

"So tell me about yourself" I asked and she started telling me about her parents and younger brother, her pets, the fact this was her first night here and she had to break up with her girlfriend because she moved too far. She also took this moment to place a hand on my thigh making alarm bells sound in my head. It took a lot of control not to flinch back. I don't like people touching me.

" Crap! I gotta go!" I said looking to my phone. It was only 9pm but she was rubbing her hand up and down my thigh and it was freaking me out a little at how close she had got, but then again it was my fault. I had came over and even though I have nothing against being with a girl, I wasn't looking for a relationship.

I had stood and she stood with me grasping my hand as I felt my body fight the urge to flinch away. Spinning me she kissed me. I was frozen as she gently moved her lips against mine and tried pulling me closer. I pulled away prying her hands from mine and her other from my waist as I stuttered and explained that it was too soon I wasn't looking for a serious relationship. I apologized and walked backwards slightly as she looked crestfallen before winking and walking away saying. "Oh I see, see you soon" At this she winked and I face palmed walking to the guys in a slight daze.

My glare made Marko and Paul freeze their laughing. About to give them a piece of my mind was when Officer White appeared glaring at all of them before his gaze narrowed on me.

"I thought I told you to stay of the boardwalk!" He snarled before turning to me glare set. "And you what you your father say if he saw you with these!" He growled pointing to the four scowling men. I turned my expression cold making him recoil slightly.

"Well I wouldn't know would I? but I'm sure you won't tell him. Also they have don't nothing wrong. This is a public area and unless they are doing something illegal then you have no say in whether they are banned. They are doing nothing wrong and so you are out of your rights Liam!" I said politely contradicting my icy expressing before sneering his name.

"Listen Eris! These boys have been fighting with other people on the boardwalk every night and I'm sure tonight they have earned the right to be banned!" He growled gaining confidence. I took a step forwards so we were almost nose to nose looking him directly in the eye letting no emotions slip my expression while a few passer bys had stopped to watch what was going on.

"Liam, I have been here all night and I promise you they have done nothing wrong. However I'm certain if you look under the boardwalk you will see of the aforementioned people starting fights dealing drugs. I know you know they are there. Don't you? And I know how you know. Do you wish me to spread how around?" I knew Liam did drugs and stole them from evidence when there. I had seen him. Officer White paled considerably and turned giving the snickering yet shocked boys glares and sending me a glare before storming through the crowds.

Turning my icy glare onto the crowds I watched amused as they scattered and went about their business. Paul and Marko were snickering with shock on their expressions. David was smirking before he started back to his bike as the others followed. Dwayne looked shocked that I had defended them. When we were all about the bikes leaning against them or the railings was when they spoke.

"What did you mean when you spoke of Officer White and the drug kids? Why did you defend us? Won't you get in trouble?" Paul blasted off in a hurry as I laughed a little before answering.

"Well Liam has the weekly habit of raiding evidence lockers and stealing drugs, buying drugs from surf nazis under the boardwalk in exchange for not being arrested by him. I defended you because I love pissing him off, you done nothing wrong to warrant him chucking you off the boardwalk either. And yes he will tell my father but it was worth it!" I snickered as they joined in except Dwayne who was watching me carefully. Gulping back slightly I looked to my watch and almost pouted at seeing it was nearly midnight. Dad would be back in an hour, if I wanted to avoid beatings then I needed to get back before him.

Sighing I looked to the guys and smiled. " I need to head home, see you later!" I said before turning and starting to walk to the exit of the boardwalk shrugging my satchel on my shoulder a little. I heard Marko shouting wait as he and the other three were now driving along next to me. I laughed quietly and paused as they followed suit.

"Want a lift?" David asked smirking. I thought about it and shook my head before Paul spoke up.

"Don't forget the surf nazis are after you" Shit. He brought up a good point and with my damaged arm I couldn't fight many of and since I know there were at least 8 earlier I wouldn't stand a chance if they attacked me tonight.

Groaning I nodded slightly as they all smirked or laughed.

"Who do you want to ride with?" Paul said laughing. I shrugged as Marko rolled his eyes looking to David who nodded a little, grabbing my wrist gently he pulled me on the back of his bike. I straddled the bike sighing gently as I tightly wrapped my right arm around him and gently with my left which hurt, grabbing my wrists together I held on trying not to wince at my arm.

We took off after I told them the directions. Marko's curls made me laugh as they tickled my face and I snickered at the hollers and snickers they released as they gained speed. It was like being in heaven, when they turned up the road though I felt dread plummet in my veins. I heard the sirens blaring and saw from the corner of my eye dads beat up Desoto. I groaned and silently begged them to ignore him.

Unfortunately though they pulled over each snickering except Dwayne who was looking between my father and I. I knew he knew roughly what was going on behind closed doors by the hatred that blossomed in his eyes when his expressive eyes turned to my father.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the lost boys and never will sadly, I do however own Eris.

Star, Laddie and Michael ECT. Never happened the guys lived :) And there has been a little confusion and I'm sorry for that, this is set in the current time. Sorry if it was misunderstood. Thank you for the reviews they make me so happy and grin like an idiot so thanks and please carry on reviewing I like knowing what you think.

Eris POV

My father's glare was enough to make Dwayne straighten his back further becoming more intimidating. I saw my father recoil slightly before looking to me with eyes making promises that will no doubt be excruciating. Gulping and sighing I release Marko and got of his bike while him and the others were glaring at my father who paid no notice and kept his gaze on me.

Trudging over to his car I got in regretfully as I nodded to the boys who were all sending either questioning or confused gazes but Dwayne's held concern and rage. I mouthed tomorrow and they nodded back. David turned and yelled bye to my dad who was watching them go. When they were fully out of sight he got in the car.

Driving insanely up the dusty road he pulled up to our house. It was victorian styled with little hints on of being modern. The pale green paint that covered the wood was chipping slightly, the windows looked hollow from the little dust clusters that covered the ledge. The garden was simple, it was grass. All dead but still there was grass, around back was an old swing and a tree house my dad made me when mum was here.

I was pulled from my memories and thoughts when dad gripped my hair and yanked my from the car and into the house slamming the door behind us. He pulled me into the dusty dining room throwing me onto the table making it creak slightly. I gulped knowing he was furious. I heard him remove his belt as a breath got stuck in my throat. I squeaked when he brought the buckled end on my shoulder harshly. He did this three times before he kicked me of the table and wringing the belt before whipping it down onto my ankle making me scream regrettably. Huffing with a slight layer of sweat on his forehead he grinned grabbing my bowie knife roughly before cutting a much deeper cut along the back of my neck at the tip of my spine making me cry out again as he happily repeated the process next to the bleeding line.

Pulling back he kicked me making me skid into the wall with a whimper as he kicked me again in my stomach making me want to throw up. I managed to curl up slightly and balance on my knees before he used his belt on them to make me fall painfully to the floor again.

He was panting now as I begged for him to be finished. Looking me over he bent towards me ripping my favourite hoodie with the knife then my t-shirt as I gulped in fear. He pressed the knife to my ribcage teasingly before scratching in deeply as fear and adrenaline had frozen me. He ran the knife down from between my rib below my bra to the edge of my arm before he stood and stormed away slamming his feet up the stairs. I released a whine in pain when I attempted moving. My knees, ankles and back were bleeding and so was my ribs. I shifted again begging silently for help as black blobs started to blur my vision.

I let the tempting darkness take over my sight as the pain filed away for when I awoke. If I died then I would be pain free. My last conscious thought was that I wouldn't see the lost boys tomorrow.

I awoke yelping as something cold stung my ankle. Looking around blearily I remembered what happened last night. Gulping I felt around me as my eyes closed against the light. I was in my bed, and it felt like it had been made. Opening my eyes again I blinked as I saw someone I thought I would never see again watching me concerned and holding a bloody damp cloth in her hands.

"Yoyo?" I asked unsure. She grinned and nodded slightly before cleaning my wounds.

"Your father?" She asked gently I nodded painfully when my neck rubbed against my pillow.

"Don't worry I'm taking care now ok? Now what made him lash out like this?" I smiled before explaining the lost boys and she listened the whole time while wrapping my right ankle and knee up from the wounds from dads belt. Before she bandaged my ribs up apologizing when I winced.

"Where have you been?" I asked changing the subject.

"I was searching New York for a while but no luck, sorry. Can I meet these lost boys?" She asked slightly hesitant, frowning at he she just shrugged as I replied sure. Rolling over painfully sh sucked in a breath at my bare back before cursing and apologizing.

"It wasn't your fault ok?" I said as tears dribbled down my cheek as she dabbed my neck and shoulder.

She didn't reply. I started to doze of remembering how I met her and when she left. Smiling slightly at the memory she turned me back over waking me up and helping me change clothes despite my faint protests that I was fine. Looking over next to me I saw my satchel and I grabbed my visible phone noting it was 11.56 and since Yoyo was here that meant it was pm.

Helping me stand when I said we needed to go to the boardwalk she said nothing even though I knew she wanted to protest. But I owed the boys an explanation. She helped me slowly and grabbed my back before we made our way slowly to her small Lexus. Smiling at her familiar car I got in carefully before she started up and headed to the boardwalk knowing my dad was going to be out until 6am.

We arrived at the boardwalk at ten past midnight and I walked occasionally needing to lean against Yoyo from the pain shooting up my right leg. I led her to the deck I knew the guys parked and sure enough they were all sat there. Marko and Paul were pushing one another around playfully while smoking a joint. David was watching us as we approached and so was Dwayne both held slight worry and anger as we approached.

"Eris, what happened?" Dwayne asked catching Marko and Paul's attention. I leant against the railing next to them and Yoyo stood next to me sharing a intense look with David as the guys surveyed her.

I went to reply but Yoyo held her hand out leaning close to my ear as Dwayne growled lowly to the point I barely heard it.

"Eris you do know these guys are vampires right?" She whispered in my ear gently as my eyes shot to the guys who were looking annoyed, shocked, angry or worried...or in David's case all the above.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the lost boys and never will sadly, I do however own Eris.

Star, Laddie and Michael ECT. Never happened the guys lived :)

I was shocked but I face palmed as I understood what it was that was familiar about their presences.

"That's why their familiar!" I exclaimed as she Yoyo rolled her eyes and turned to the scowling and confused boys.

"Perhaps we should discuss this elsewhere?" David said glancing briefly to his pack members who nodded.

Yoyo looked to me as I smiled gently to them and her before nodding.

"Follow us" David said as he and the others mounted their bikes, Yoyo pulled me behind her and got into her car.

We were silent the journey as we followed them to Hudson's Bluff. We parked roughly by the tree line as Yoyo grabbed my hand not letting me out of her sight as we followed them down a rickety stair case lined with notices and barbed wire around the top.

I faintly heard Marko and Paul messing about as we entered into a cluttered cave. My eyes flickered around looking at the posters, antiques and other random things that covered the floor, odd units and even some ledges on the walls. Yoyo refused to let me go though and pulled me gently to a moth eaten sofa as she examined the room briefly. As Dwayne lit some oil drums I saw there was a huge fountain centred in the main part of the cave near the sofa and to the far left was a huge chandelier.

"How do you know of vampires?" David asked getting straight to the pint as he planted himself in a wheel chair in front of us looking into our eyes in turn. Marko had leapt up on a ledge and was feeding some pigeons and stroking them while watching us, Paul was rummaging in a far corner with what looked like a stereo and Dwayne had put himself in a armchair between the sofa and fountain.

Rolling her eyes Yoyo simply raised an eyebrow as if to say 'really?'. David growled a little locking an ice gaze on her before leaning closer.

"Take a deep sniff!" Yoyo exclaimed annoyed relaxing slightly. I turned and was watching Paul as he played with the stereo before shouting "success! My rock box lives" I laughed a little as I rolled my eyes focusing back on David and Yoyo's standoff. David took a breath and relaxed in his chair when he scented she was a vampire also.

"How do you know one another?" David asked as Paul started dancing towards us and leapt over the back of the couch and sat himself next to Yoyo wrapping a arm around her shoulders as she rolled her eyes.

"She looks for my mum!" I said quickly as she went to reply before she shot me a sympathetic look.

"Really? How did you meet? Why are you back? and how long are you staying?" David asked with a raised eyebrow turning to her as she scowled.

"Yes, her mother went missing years ago and I met Eris here and she asked for my help when she discovered what I was and so I have been searching as it was rumoured of a new vampire fitting her mother's description was seen around other parts of California and America. I'm back as I met a dead end and every 3 months or so with dead ends I return and check on Eris, I will be here about a week at least until she's healed again." Yoyo said carefully.

"I see. What happened to you?" He asked turning to me as I flinched slightly looking anywhere but at him.

"Your father?" Dwayne asked drawing attention to me as David looked at me more carefully before standing and approaching me as my gaze snapped to his like a magnet. Gulping as he knelt he looked at me carefully before asking if he can see. I shook my head grimacing at the pain that flooded down my neck as the recent wounds throbbed.

"Eris, I think you should let them know. They can help you as I am unable to be here at all times. Can you keep her safe while I'm searching for her mother?" Yoyo stated before questioning David who never let his gaze drift from my face.

"We will protect her, but to do that she must be with us at night and keep us updated on her injuries and should they get too bad she will stay here." David said easily. I groaned slightly knowing everybody's gaze was on me.

Looking David in the eye I slowly undone the zip to my hoodie as Yoyo helped get it of my bandaged arm and folded it on her lap. I looked down as I heard a growl resound the room.

"What's wrong with your neck?" Marko asked behind me as I flinched and sighed knowing he had spotted the cuts that 'Dad' made last night above the collar of my t-shirt.

Sucking in a deep breath I stood as I lifted my shirt and handed it to Yoyo as a deafening silence blanketed the room as everyone observed my butchered back and body. Slowly angry growls spread around the room and I gulped slightly as I felt hands stroke gently over the angry scars on my back.

My pale back was covered in tally charts which had been scarred into my flesh each time I screamed. There was thirteen and a half groupings over my back. I had a large plaster over my ribcage just below my bra and my stomach was a unhealthy green and red from bruises. Turning my suspicions were confirmed when I saw David looking over each scar as he gently asked if there were more.

Gulping a little I turned to Yoyo who nodded. I moved around and lifted my loose jeans to my knees so they could see my bandaged ankle and knee as David hissed slightly. Dwayne growled and Marko and Paul each chorused in "damn!" I pulled my hoodie on and did it up quickly as I sat down not bothering with the t-shirt .

"How long has this been going on?" Dwayne asked when I had sat breaking the painful silence.

"About six years, since mum ran away. At least that's what dad said that she was having an affair and ran away with him. He took his anger out on me as the job got stressful and about two years later I ran to the boardwalk for the first time. A couple of guys attempted to kidnap me as leverage and when I put up no fight hoping they would kill me was when the spoke of being easy to train and I got scared. When I screamed Yoyo came and saved me. I followed her after she left. For the next two weeks I did. Finally she confronted me and became like my big sister. Ever since she has tried helping me find my mum and even looked into my dad encase he did something but nothing was found." I mumbled as David growled and back in his wheelchair.

"Sorry" It was Dwayne that spoke and I smiled to him saying it wasn't his fault.

"You hungry?" Marko suddenly asked behind me making me jump and frown in confusion. Yoyo answered for me and said yes knowing I hadn't eaten.

I blushed as he skipped of as I thanked him as did Yoyo. Paul and Yoyo surprisingly started dancing and the mood changed as I giggled when she spun violently and tried tripping him.

Me and Dwayne watched amused while David kept to himself looking at us occasionally smirking. I grinned slightly when Yoyo and tripped him and then he pulled her down kissing her as me and Dwayne wolf whistled. Pulling away blushing Yoyo leapt up and chuckled nervously before saying she needed a minute. Paul pouted before joining me.

"If you want her to date you give her orchids. Her fave flowers" I said gently before laughing at his growing grin.

"Thanks lil' sis!" He said kissing my cheek and stalking around d the fountain dancing. Marko walked in with Yoyo in tow a moment later and sat himself next to me planting the pizza's on the sofa, uneven coffee table and fountain.

"Thank you Marko!" I said smiling a little as Yoyo sat next to Paul who had dropped next to the pizza on the fountain. Me and Marko shared the pizza on the sofa while David and Dwayne had the one on the coffee table looking to one another in a trance like they were having a conversation. Yoyo and Paul were playfully flirting and she kissed the corner of his lips when he got pizza sauce smeared along his mouth as he grinned and watched her in a daze.

"Yoyo? May I speak with you a moment?" David asked suddenly, nodding she got up and followed David deeper into the catacombs. Marko and Paul were playfully arguing over how to win over a woman making me chuckle at odd points.

"So you and Yoyo?" Dwayne stated breaking the arguing duo apart as he grew annoyed with the childishness.

"I hope so! So how do I get her liking me?" Paul said jumping next to me as I laughed.

"She already does or she wouldn't have shared food with you! If you get her chocolate get her praline filled, or dark she's fussy other than that. Um she loves fish. So a cuddly toy fish would make her want to jump you then and there, and she adores orchids and lily's so either of those are a winner!" I said grinning at his deep thoughtful expression.

"Cheers!" He said still in thought before jumping off the sofa and running where David and Yoyo went a few minutes ago.

"Eris" David's voice floated to me as he emerged the shadows smirking and he motioned to follow him. Standing with a raised eyebrow I followed him focusing on anything but the pain the flared up my legs at each step.

When I reached him he picked me up and used his speed to appear in a small room filled with books. Putting me in a chair carefully he sat in one next to me before smirking.

"Would you like to become one of us?" David asked making me frown in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"A vampire. You drink our blood and then become a half, then to become a full you need to make a kill. You will stay young. Never get ill. Live forever. Become stronger. And have us as a family. Yoyo has agreed to drink our blood if you agree becoming part of our pack as she was released by her head and is now a rogue. Should you say yes we will leave when you make you first kill and search for your mother as me and the boys have higher links for information. What do you say?" I thought. and after a long five minutes I looked him in the eye. His gaze had never left me.

I would live forever. Could find my mum. Never be ill. Have a family who I already love. And kill my father. But I would have to kill strangers who could be like my mum and being searched for. I would never see sunlight again. And I would live with these scars for eternity making it impossible to forget my father ...

Looking David in the eyes I asked him whether there was anything I could do to rid these scars. He said when I turned they would fade on their own and become invisible. I nodded gently and studied him carefully.

"Are you sure you want me part of your pack? I mean, I would cause a lot of trouble, make you move around from your home and I don't want to ruin your lives because of me..." I muttered as he smiled a little dropping his infamous smirk and simply replied.

"Yes. We followed you that night because I saw something that the boys all had when I turned them. A hidden pain. Anger. I knew you would be a amazing addition to the pack. We would help you and we could come back here at each point of break to keep our home. It would be no trouble, we hunted down Marko's family when he turned. We would be helping you. Because you already are family, this would just make it last forever..." He spoke gently before trailing off looking over my features tucking a few strands of hair behind my ear and catching an escaped tear.

Taking a deep breath I looked harder in his eyes and opened my mouth to give him my answer.

"No"


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the lost boys only Eris, Laddie, Star and Michael never happened so the guys lived (YAY : ) )

Eris POV

He looked shocked and disappointed. I quickly felt guilty and started to correct myself.

"I mean at least not yet. I would love becoming part of your pack but I would have a few conditions and I want to wait until I'm maybe 18 or 19" I added quickly at his saddened face which soon lifted into a smirk as he processed my words and understood what I meant.

"I'm glad. We all love you in one way or another. Paul has taken an obvious shine to Yoyo and so she may stay here since you agreed to join us. When are you 18 and what are your conditions?" He said with a suspicious gleam in his light blue eyes.

"I will be 18 in just over 3 months, and my conditions are that I only kill those who deserve it and not homeless people or innocents but rapists, drug dealers and killers, I couldn't bear the thought of killing a homeless person who is being searched for like I am my mother. My last condition is that if I am nearly dead and there is no other choice then you can turn me early." I explained entwining my fingers and watching him carefully.

After a moment he nodded smirking before standing and lifting me speeding into the main cave room. There he sat me between Dwayne and Yoyo and proceeded to tell them everything I said and then together we made the plan to start making a bedroom for me here by starting to move some clothes, books and other items here over the next few weeks in case I am forced to move in sooner than expected.

After a while I dozed off and leaned into Dwayne's chest smiling when his arms circled me making me sleep knowing I was safe.

Yawning I stretched before opening my eyes confused at my beams at home as I knew I fell asleep at the cave. I grinned happily knowing I would be fine and so I got out of bed and drifted to my dresser to check my phone. It was Friday and just coming up to 1 pm so I packed a rucksack of clothes and books along with other items and then placed them next to my satchel ready to put in Yoyos car later to go to the cave. Yawning again I took a shower carefully and washed automatically as I only snapped from my daze when I saw a note on my wardrobe door.

' Eris, Please start packing all your items in boxes ready to take to the cave over the next week only leaving out what you need like some clothes, money, phone ect. We are going to convert your bedroom up after we drop you home every night so it will be fully done in the next month. I will take 2 boxes a night and pick you up and drop you off every night until you turn for the next months.

Pick you up at 8.30 tonight after we hunt x Yoyo X '

I smiled and packed some more items up as I couldn't find any boxes.

When I came downstairs I froze in fear at seeing my dad's car through the window. Gulping I slowly headed to the kitchen in need of drink and food before retreating upstairs, I was stopped though by the golf club that smashed into my right knee cap making me scream in pain, shock and surprise. I was then dragged to the sofa and stripped of all my clothes except my underwear as my father ignored my struggles. I froze however as I felt another set of hands caress my back. Turning I growled at seeing Officer white there like a proud shark.

Gulping I thrashed as I was slashed across my back roughly screaming automatically when Liam's hands trailed under the cup of my bra roughly and my father's lead under my underwear scratching my ass with his rough hands. I was turned over in hysterics as they both advanced and groped me before beating me over and over again.

It lasted two hours and it was now 5 pm. They had disturbed me by fingering me harshly, ripping the skin on my body until I looked like a human shaped strawberry lace bag and now I was bruised, battered and bloody more than ever before. They were currently resting in the sofa I was bleeding being.

Crying I edged painfully over to the fallen golf club noting one of my ribs tearing the frail flesh where it had poked through. Gagging I waited holding the golf club unsure whether I would be able to use it as a weapon or not. I held it with both hands as they advanced again smirking darkly.

I swung it up hitting Officer White AKA Liam in the knee but not hard enough to do damage, he simply rolled his eye kicking it away.

"Now my little bitch, we know you work with vampires and now we know why. Looking for that whore of a mother are we? "My father grinned. At my silence he rolled his eyes before picking my up by my now shattered arm dragging me outside as Liam followed.

He threw me down by the swings and together they shovelled the dirt away as my pain filled mind assumed they were digging my grave but that soon was cleared up when I saw my mother's half decomposed face at the base of the deep hole.

Gagging and sobbing I couldn't look away, her face was contorted in pain as her half eaten tongue hung from her hollow cheeks, worms covered her ears and eyes trying to escape the suns last rays and puss poured from multiple wounds over her naked torso that wasn't covered by dirt.

I screamed. Vomited and tried crawling away as Liam straddled my squirming body making the clotting wounds re-open as he shoved my face down the hole and made me look into the empty eye sockets that once held her vibrant emerald eyes as now a thin trial of green tinted liquid trailed from her left eye as it was opened a smudge and I could see her left eye have caved in from the fact her lid was dented in towards her skull. I heaved but as I hadn't vomited all my stomach contents already I gagged and vomited bile.

I was yanked back up painfully and thrown on the dead, damp grass as my father held a gun out while Liam started removing my drenched bra licking his lips muttering.

"Such a shame we can't keep this treat, so can I go as hard as I want?" He asked my father before latching onto my left nipple and biting it harshly smudging the blood around it.

"Yeah, she is yours as payment but she's too in with the monsters now she must be killed" My father stated harshly.

My world became real once again as Liam's hand thrusted itself under my panties as I clenched my legs together screaming why over again when I paused in crying and begging.

"We are raised vampire hunters. I married your mother and then caught her fucking a dead man I only know his name was Max. This was back many years ago a few years after we married and so I killed him. I heard his nest was the lost boys but they were wary after I killed the leader and since it was four against one I had no chance. Your mother was given another chance and so we moved. We then moved back after we had you as she wanted to raise you where she was raised but it was to actually betray me. The stuck up whore was planning to tell the lost boys it was me if they killed me then she could keep you away from my 'problems' I found out and called my cousin here to get her when you started school and I was at work as nobody knew of the relations between us. It worked brilliantly. Then you looked like her more and more so I said about three years ago he could be paid more than the drugs and get you when you turned 18. Done deal. Now you had to fuck this up by being the stupid, ugly whore that your mother was!" My father screamed at me as Liam had now started biting harder over my chest and was fighting my fast numbing legs to pull my underwear down.

I screamed for help as sparks darted around my vision but I grinned it pure elation when I heard a feral roar echoed by softer growls. Liam was soon soaring threw the air as I was lifted in warm arms and cradled in Yoyos arms as David hovered behind her watching in case I needed blood.

Paul, Marko and Dwayne were ripping Liam apart as my father shook pointing his gun around before firing randomly at everyone. However when one bullet shattered into my ribcage causing my to choke blood up he was then turned into a dead and destroyed bag of broken bones before Marko and Paul started cleaning up.

Yoyo was whispering to me but my pain filled mind blocked everything out but the pain. I saw David slashing his wrist and shoving it in my mouth but everything faded into black as I saw Dwayne's panic filled gaze enter my vision.

When I woke, the room was bright and I knew then I was no longer human. Soon enough Yoyo entered the room smiling sadly as she explained.

I knew most of what she said, about my father, mother and being turned but I was a full vampire as my body wouldn't heal so they were forced to feed me blood in my unconscious state and my body was still healing but I was mostly done now.

After my breakdown of tears and sobbing she promised that nobody would touch me again and that they got what they deserved. I smiled sadly and agreed before noting all my things were in the room. The room was large and the stone walls were evened as best as they could be and painted a dark purple, and the floor was covered in fluffy rugs.

I was on the black metal frame bed which was next the doorway that apparently leads into the bathroom, and then on my other side was a small back bedside table with an oil lamp on and my satchel. In the corner fitting snugly was a large chest of drawers in wood painted black like the bedside table and then there was the door that was leading into the bat cave where they hung from during the day apparently.

Everything was a blur when she left and I sat on my bed thinking. Soon though Dwayne came in.

He said nothing just sat next to me and pulled me into his chest stroking my hair as I processed everything.

EPILOGUE

Everything was now roughly sorted, a year had passed and we buried my mother and together me and Dwayne made her a headstone. Yoyo and Paul have become mates and now tag team Marko and so I adopted him of sorts as my little brother and help him in the amusingly pointless arguments. David was like my big brother who helped me hunt and then there was Dwayne.

He became my world. Every night for two weeks he brought criminals for me to feed from then disposed of the body's before he helped me adjust to leaving my room, then the cave until I became normal ... well as normal as I could be. Then he stayed in my room when we rested during the day and held me. Our souls were entwined and now we share small kisses but I still shy away often but he always smiles and hugs me and then when I cry sings small songs from his youth. Altogether we were working on it. Marko was now out with a girl who he thought might be 'the one', David was out keeping a general eye on things and Paul dragged Yoyo to a concert. Me and Dwayne were curled together as I remembered my past and then realised it was that. The past and I survived. I have everything and a happy future and so I lean up and kiss Dwayne and we make this night ours. We are now mates and will be one from now on...

The End

I really do feel bad about how this ended but I wasn't sure how to continue it and after chapter one I think it was a little weird and I wasn't sure anyway. I might re-do it later in time but for now this is the general story, it was a little rushed and done on my laptop where half the keys don't work so sorry but I hope you liked it but I still don't know anyhow review and thank you : )


End file.
